Leap Day 2: Sports on the Moon
by Boolia
Summary: Four years ago came a day that doesn't come often, Feburary 29th, aka, Leap Day. Phineas, Ferb and the gang celebrated, and they are again by going to the moon! Doofenshmirtz has gone evil again, and is turning everyone into frogs, even him and Perry! Can Perry stop this, and save his friends? Will Doof remain evil! Read to find out!
1. Part 1

Leap Day 2: Sports on the Moon

Part 1

"This is the last question of the night, Ferb." Fifteen-year old Phineas told his stepbrother. "Then it's bedtime. We have school tomorrow."

"Agreed." Ferb agreed, sitting on his bed, petting Perry in his lap. Phineas held up the driver's test pamphlet. Phineas couldn't believe his stepbrother was going to drive before him. He also couldn't believe that he was going to graduate at sixteen. He was fifteen, but he'll be sixteen in May. Well, he did skip the sixth grade so there's that.

"When the stoplight flashes yellow, what should you do?"

 _"Easy_!" Ferb said. "Proceed with caution." Phineas smiled.

"You'll do great on the written test next week." He put the pamphlet on the nightstand. "Okay; let's go to bed." Perry leapt to the floor as Ferb tucked himself in. Phineas went to shut off the lightswitch, and then went to his bed.

" _Morning, family_!" Phineas greeted his family in the kithan the next morning. He petted his pet's head as he went to the table. "Morning, Perry!" Perry chatted after swallowing a tuna. The teenaged boy sat in his chair. He sniffed the smell of his blueberry pancakes.

 _"MMM_ , blueberry pancakes; _yum_!" He said. He poured maple syrup over them, and began to eat.

"There's no school today." Ferb announced.

 _"What_?" Phineas asked. "No school?" He looked at his mom. "Is this true?" His mom nodded.

"While you were getting ready, we got a call from the school." Linda explained. "Today is a snow day. We also got a call from Candace. She's off from collage as well. February 29th, what a day to be off."

 _"February 29_ _th_?" Phineas wanted to know. "That's today?" He looked at the calendar on the wall. Indeed, it was February 29th, Leap Day. "I nearly forgot!" Phineas knew about it, but with finals and Ferb's driving test this week, the thought escaped his mind. Linda then thought of something.

 _"Hey_ ," She remembered. "Wasn't last February 29th a snow day too?"

"You may be right, Mom." Phineas said to her. He smiled. "No wonder why this date is so special."

"Yes, yes, it is."

"Your poor mother and I unfortunately have to go to work." Lawrence said, He sighed. "I guess it's too good to be true. We should have it off because of the day being so special, but we don't. Do you want me to take the day off, and you go to work for me instead." Phineas laughed.

"No; you better not skip work, Dad." Lawrence pretended to be disappointed.

"Darn it all! Okay, if you say so, son."

"So, are you boys going to go back to bed?" Linda wanted to know. Phineas shrugged.

"Don't know, Mom." He admitted. "Maybe. It depends on how I feel after breakfast."

"Okay." She looked at Ferb. "Are you, Ferb?" Ferb shrugged.

"He probably wants to study for his driver's test again." Phineas spoke up.

"That boy sure is determined to pass." Lawence put in.

"Well, he's yours." Linda said.

"Quite right."

"Ferb is like Baljeet when it comes to tests." Phineas added. "He studies _way_ in advance!" Phineas was right; Ferb had only started studying for this test the first day of the new year. The phone then rang. Linda answered it.

"Phineas," His mom said to him, offering him the phone. "Isabella's on the line."

"At a quarter to seven in the morning?" Phineas questioned. He stood up, and went over to the phone.

"Hello." Phineas said.

"Phineas!" Isabella said. "Guess what?"

"We don't have school today?" Phineas guessed. "I know. I've heard."

"So, what are you going to do all day?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"Okay; well, I just called just in case you and your stepbrother were waiting for the bus that's not going to come."

"Okay, thanks; bye."

"Bye, have a good snow day and happy leap day."

"Yeah; happy leap day." He hung up. A second later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Phineas!" It was Irving.

"I know, it's a snow day and also a leap day."

"Right; so, do you have any stuff planned?"

"Nope!" He was about to say goodbye, when Irving spoke again.

"I remember when we were kids on the last leap day, you said perhaps people will play sports like basketball on the moon, and build the first ever school on it." Phineas was confused.

"I did?"

 _"Yep_!"

" _Holy cow_ , that was four years ago. How do you remember that?"

"I wrote it down."

"Wrote it down?"

" _Yep_!"

 _"Boy_ ; you sure admired Ferb and I back then. That's creepy!"

" _Yep_! So, are we all going to make that into a reality? You know, invite people to play sports and build a school?"

 _"Gee_ , I don't know Irving. I was only eleven back then."

 _"So_? You have to try to pursue your dreams Phineas, no matter how bizarre they may be."

"Okay, Irving. I'll call all of our friends. I'll call you back." Irving pumped his fist on the other line at his house. Phineas hung up.

"What was that about, dear?" Linda wanted to know. Phineas looked at Linda.

"That was Irving." He replied. "Mom, can our friends come over?" Linda nodded.

"Sure; whatever you want." Phineas then looked at his stepbrother.

"Ferb, I know what to do today."

Perry's watch beeped. The platypus looked at it, and turned it on.

 _"Agent P_ ," Monogram said into the watch. "it's Leap Day, so before you come to HQ, can you find your sombrero that we gave you four years ago, and wear it on your mission?" Perry sighed. "It's not for me; it's for Carl." Perry rolled his eyes. Sure it is! "Thank you!" Perry turned it off, and went to find his sombrero.

It took Perry a whole hour, but when he was about to give up, he found it. He put it on his head, and went down from the attic.

When he entered the living room, he saw that Isabella had just arrived.

 _"Oh, hi, Perry_!" She greeted. She noticed his Mexican hat.

"I like your hat." Perry went out of the doggy door backwards. Isabella was confused. " _Uh, Phineas_ , why did your pet go out of his doggy door backwards?" Phineas shrugged.

 _"Beats me_!" He told her. "That platypus of mine is such a mystery."

Unaware to his owners and friend, by going backwards, Perry has warped into his HQ. The platypus went to his chair, and turned on the monitor. Monogram appeared on screen.

"Hello, Agent P." He noticed his hat. "Oh good, you found the sombrero. Carl will be pleased."

When Carl saw that Perry had on the sombrero, he ran to the monitor, shoving Monogram aside. The superior fell to the floor.

"Agent P; you're wearing your sombrero!" Carl cried. " _Cool; hey,_ I don't think you wore it since last leap day." Well, I did wear it for that Cinco de Mayo party my owner threw for his friend. Monogram got up.

"Carl!" He scolded him.

"Oops!" Carl said. "Sorry, sir." Carl turned back to the monitor. "Oh, I got to get my camera; BRB, Agent P!" He ran off.

"Carl, later!" But, Carl was already out of the room. Monogram sighed. He looked at Perry. "Sorry, Agent P; you know Carl. Goofy as always. Even four years can't change that. Now, onto your mission. Sources say that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had made a machine that turns living thing into frogs." Perry arched an eyebrow. Doofenshmirtz?

"Now, I know what you're thinking. Doofensmhirtz? But how? He turned nice since last Leap Day. I don't know why. I wanted to ask him myself, but he never came in along with the other agents on your team. It just doesn't make sense. So, I need you Agent P to…" A light green ray then came from nowhere and hit him. Perry grew wide-eyed as he saw his boss scream as he transformed. The ray stopped, and Perry gaped. Monogram was nowhere on screen.

 _"Agent P? Agent P_?" Perry heard Monogram's voice. Carl came back and screamed. Monogram saw Carl.

"Carl, why did you scream?" Carl pointed to him.

"Y-you just talked." Carl stammered.

"Carl, what are you talking about? Of _course_ I can talk! I've been talking since I was a baby, and before you say it; that wasn't a million years ago. I wasn't born in the stone ages you know." Carl then was confused.

" _Monogram, sir_?" Monogram sighed.

"Carl, I don't know what game you're playing, but stop right now."

"Y-you're a frog." Monogram arched his monobrow.

"I beg you pardon?" Carl got out a handmirrior, and showed it to his boss. " _See_? You're a frog." Monogram looked into the mirror, and a frog with a bushy, white mustache looked back. He hopped back in realization.

" _Great googly moogly_ , you're right!" Carl looked at the monitor and saw an agent platypus that had no clue what was happening. "Oh, Agent P's still here, Sir."

"Help me up so I can resume briefing him."

"Yes, Sir." Carl scooped up his boss-turned frog and showed it to Perry. Perry's eyes grew wide again.

"Why am I frog, Agent P? Is this the works of that machine? Go to Doof's apartment, and find out!" Perry saluted. He was about to go off when Carl spoke up.

" _Wait_ , Agent P. Before you go; can you pose for me?"

" _Carl_ ; he can do that later." Carl got his camera and focused on Perry.

"This'll only take a second." Monogram sighed, and looked onscreen.

"Do what he says, Agent P. Perry sighed, and posed for the camera. The camera clicked.

"I got it!" He put the camera down. "Okay, thanks Agent P." Perry turned off the monitor, and rushed off.

Carl looked at his boss.

"Does this mean I have to kiss you now?" Monogram looked at Carl, disturbed.

" _What? No_! Carl, that's a fairytale I read to my niece. Besides; I'm not a prince. Uck; how disgusting! Now I have to put that disturbing image you put in my head." Carl looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry, Sir."

Phineas answered the door as Baljeet, Buford, and Irving arrived.

"Alright." Buford said. "Let's get this over with."

The teens were now in the garage, gathering a basketball, soccer ball, baseball, tennis ball, volleyball, hockey puck, football, and a dodge ball.

"How many sports are we going to play on the moon?" Buford questioned. "We can't play all of them."

"You're right." Phineas agreed. "There's just too many sports in this world; we obviously can't play all of them in one day. Okay; this'll do I guess. His friends all sighed in relief. "Okay; now we just need to build a rocket."

"What?" Buford questioned. "Don't you guys have a rocket already? I remember being in space a few times with you guys as a kid."

"Yeah." Phineas answered. "But we donated them to N.A.S.A. We need a new one. And once we get to the moon; we need to build a school on it."

"Why?"

"Because I said maybe we'll have the world's first ever school on it."

"You said, maybe! Maybe and will be, are two different things, Dinner Bell."

"Why are you still calling him Dinner bell?" Baljeet wanted to know.

"Because I can." Buford answered. "Plus, his face still looks like a dinner bell, therefore his nickname still stays."

"Okay." Buford looked back at Phineas.

"And another thing, you were a kid when you said that. Not all childhood dreams come true, for example, I made a dream as a kid that I'll become an evil dictator of the world and a professional jewel thief. Looking back on them, I realize what a fool I was, and those will never come true, therefore they are no longer my dreams."

"You were a pretty messed up kid back then." Irving said. Buford went over to Irving and elbowed him. Irving yelped. "Said the guy who had a Phineas and Ferb shrine in his bedroom and still does to this very day." Irving nursed his injured shoulder.

"Guys!" Phineas said. "Let's get busy! The day won't last forever. I don't want another four years to go by without making this into a reality." He then smiled. "Now, come on, let's invite some people for help, and let's make my eleven year old self proud!" The teens all agreed, and they went to work.

Perry landed his hovercraft on Doofensmhirz's balcony. He undid his seatbelt, leapt out, and went into his former nemesis' apartment.

He looked all around, and saw something in the corner of the room with a tarp over it. The platypus strolled up to it, and took off the tarp, revealing a statue of a frog, or was it? The statue had a button on it.

"Don't press that, Perry the platypus!" He heard a familiar voice. He looked to see a frog hopping his way. But, this frog had a pointy nose and a brown tuft of hair on his head. Perry's eyes widened. Doofensmhirtz?

"That's right Perry the Platypus." Heinz said. "I'm a frog. Do you want to know how I became a frog?" Perry pointed to the machine.

"Right again; my Transform-into-a-Frog Inator changed me into one." Perry arched an eyebrow. Why did you turn into a frog?

"I suppose you're wondering 'Doof, why did you turn yourself into a frog? Well, it was Norm's fault!"

"And I said that I was sorry." Norm said, coming into the room. "I just set a tray of my applestudel on it. I didn't mean for it to press the button." Doof put his webbed fingers on his hips.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to blame the tray? You put it on the machine where the button was."

"I'm not blaming it sir; I take full responsibly."

"Good, because you are responsible, and it is all your fault." Norm looked at Perry, and waved to him.

"Oh, hi, Perry the Platypus!" He pointed to the button. "If you want to remain a platypus, I suggest you don't press that." He waved a goodbye. "Well, goodbye; happy Leap Day!" The robot then left the room.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus!" Doof continued. Perry looked at him as he went to a cage with a blanket over it. "I have some friends to show you!" And with that, he took off the blanket, revealing three frogs. When the frogs saw Perry, they all hopped and croaked frantically, all wearing fedoras. Perry glared at Dr. D as he laughed manically.

"Since they're all frogs, you probably don't know who they are, do you?" It was true, Perry didn't know who these frogs were, but they knew it was his fellow agents, and that what all he needed to know.

"These frogs are on our team, Perry the Platypus; or they were on our team!" Dr. D pointed at each and every one. "Harry the Hyena, Maggie the Macaw, and Karen the Cat." Perry looked at them again. He saw the pleading looks in all of their eyes. He glared at Dr. D again. How could he betray him and his team like this?!

"Now, I know what you are thinking," He continued. "You're thinking 'how can you betray us like this?!' well, it's easy, I'm evil. Now, I know I was nice all of these years, and although it was fun, I missed being evil. So, today I'm going back to it. I can't help it; evil is fun. You good guys won't understand." He tapped on his machine. "So, in honor of Leap Day, I made this baby. The Transform-into-a-Frog Inator will turn all of Dansville's citizens into helpless frogs, and put them into cages, so I can take over the Tri-State Area!" He laughed evilly once more. Perry prepared to fight. "Oh, and I suppose you're asking 'hey Doof, where's my trap?' No I'm not. The thought never occurred to me. You're just putting words into my mouth.

"Well, never fear, I'll turn you into a frog, and then lock you in the cage with your buddies." He hopped to the machine and made it fire at Perry. The platypus started running, dodging each blast. "Stay put you; start cooperating!" But Perry kept dodging the blasts, making Doofensmhirtz irritated every time.

"Maybe use your tongue, Dr. D." Norm suggested, who came back in. His creator looked at him, confused.

"Wha…" He then realized what the robot meant. "Oh, I'm a frog. I have that power." He chased Perry, trying to get him with his sticky tongue.

"You're welcome!" Norm said as the animals ran away from each other.

It took several minutes, but Heinz finally stopped Perry in his tracks with his tongue. Perry tried to escape, but was stuck.

"I did it; I did it!" Doof cheered, his voice muffled because of his tongue. He looked at the machine. "Okay Norm, turn Perry the Platypus into a frog!" He looked at Norm when nothing happened. The robot just stayed put. "Norm; turn Perry into a frog!" Norm pointed to himself.

"Are you talking to me, Sir?" He wanted to know. "I am sorry, but I can't understand you." Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"Oh, for the love as…" His tongue, still stuck on Perry, he hopped over to the platypus, grabbed his arm, and his tongue went back into his mouth. "Turn the platypus into a frog!"

"Oh; why didn't you just say that?" Norm went to the machine. Doof had a strong grip on Perry, but the semi-aquatic mammal got free, and started running again.

But, it was too late. Norm pressed the button and fired at Perry. Perry fell to the ground. Doof laughed evilly.

"Hello, Perry the Frog!"

Perry looked at his hand and his eyes widened. It wasn't his hand; it was webbed. He looked at his feet. His feet weren't his feet ether. Doof went over to him and showed him a hand mirror.

 _"See_? You're a frog just like me and your pals." Perry's eyes widened again as a frog stared back at him. Perry chattered nervously, but instead of a chatter, it was a nervous croak. Doof was right; he was a frog.

"I declare the first ever school on the moon," Phineas began telling his friends and a bunch of other teens. They were all on the moon, and all wearing spacesuits and helmets. Phineas had a scissors and a ribbon was in front of a building with Neil's flag in front of it. "Neil Armstrong Elementary School officially open!" He cut the ribbon, and the teens cheered. "Now, in honor of the opening, let's do what we all came up here for, and play sports!" The teens all cheered again as he and Ferb took some balls out of a sports bag.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Perry glared at Dr. D.

"And now for your cage," Dr. D said. He hopped towards Perry. Perry hopped away, and the two chased again.

"Not again." Doof said. "Come back here Perry the Plat…I mean Frog."

"Remember your tongue, sir!" Norm called out, watching the chase.

" _Oh yeah_!" Doof remembered. He hit himself on the head. " _Duh!_ I keep forgetting. I'm not used to being a frog." And with that, he spat out his long, sticky tongue again. He missed. " _Darn it;_ I missed!"

"Try again, sir!"

"I know that, Norm!" He tried again and again, but missed each time.

Perry and Doof have been running for a full ten minutes, until they both stopped, out of breath.

 _"Sir!_ Now's your chance!" Doof looked at Norm.

 _"Can it,_ Norm!" Doof shouted at him. "Can't you see that I'm exhausted?"

"But, you can capture him, sir. He's exhausted too."

 _"Huh_?" Doof looked at the exhausted platypus turned frog. A smile spread across his face. _"Oh yeah_ ; here's my opportunity!" Doof spat out his tongue.

Perry panicked. He was about to hop off again, when it was too late. Doof has caught him with his sticky tongue. Perry tried to hop away, but to no avail. Doof cheered, his voice muffled. He looked at Norm.

"Get him in the cage, Norm!"

 _"What_?" Norm asked, cupping his robotic ear. "I can't understand you!"

"Get him in the…" He sighed, irritated. He hopped over to Perry, grabbed him, and withdrew his tongue so the robot could understand. "Get him in the cage!"

" _Oh!_ You know, I can't understand you when you have your tongue out like that."

 _"Yeah; yeah_! I know; I'll have to work on that if I'm a frog forever." Norm stomped towards them, grabbed Perry, went to the cage with the other frogs, and opened and dropped Perry inside. He closed it before Perry could hop out.

"Nice and cozy, Perry the Frog?" Doofenshmirtz asked, hopping over. Perry and the others glared at him as he laughed evilly. He went over to the machine. "Now, watch as I turn the entire Tri-State Area into frogs. Oh yeah, you can't see from there. Just imagine everyone turning into frogs in your mind." He pressed the button, and the machine began firing at random. Perry and his friends watched in horror; unable to stop it.

Linda and Lawrence were both at work when they turned into frogs. Everyone else turned into frogs as well. They all croaked and hopped all around, wondering what had happened.

Jeremy and Candace were both having tropical milkshakes at an outdoor table when Candace stood up. Jeremy was confused.

 _"Candace_ " He questioned. "What are you doing?"

 _"This_!" She said. She took something out of her pocket, and knelt down in front of him. Jeremy gasped. It was a tiny, blue box. Could this be? Candace began opening it

"Jeremy Johnson, since it is leap day, where woman can propose to men just like any other day they want, but I guess it's special during leap day, or during a leap year, and I can't _wait_ any longer for you to ask me. Would you ma…" All of a sudden the ray hit, turning them, and everyone else outside into frogs. They all croaked and hopped around. They too wondered what had happened to them.

The ray hit Agent F (a frog), but he was unaffected. When it was done, he just shrugged, and hopped on his way.

 _"Well_ ," Doof said. "While the machine resumes on firing, turning people into frogs, I'll hop off and do something else. Anyways, Perry the Frog, what's with the sombrero under your agent hat? I thought Cinco de Mayo was on May Fifth." He shrugged. " _Oh, well_!" He hopped off.

"I'm coming too, sir!" The robot called after him, and walked after his frog of a boss. Perry turned to his friends.

"I don't understand it." He said. "How can Doof no longer be nice after so long?" His friends all looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't have the faintest idea." Karen said to him. "He was nice yesterday."

"You know what's funny?" Harry questioned. The platypus looked at him.

" _What?"_ He asked. Harry snickered.

"When he was introducing us; he got Karen and I mixed up. Isn't that funny?"

"Well, to be fair you are all frogs that all looked alike.'

"Yeah, well, it's still funny." He laughed. "Sorry, I love to laugh. Did you know that if you laugh a certain amount, it'll add eight years to your life?"

"Is that for animals or for humans?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know; I guess you'll see for yourself. If I die while laughing, I'll be happy. I even want to laugh in my grave. So anytime someone passes by my grave and hears laugher, animals and humans will say 'that's Harry the Hyena.'"

 _"Okayyyyy_." Perry said, a bit creeped out by it. "That's kind of creepy."

"Hey, Perry." Karen said. "What is it with the sombrero? We're in this cage, so you may as well tell us." Perry sighed.

"Okay." And so he told them the story.

The frogs all saw that Doofenshmirtz and Norm reenter the room. Doof went by Perry.

"So, Perry the Frog," He said to him. "I was thinking that when all of the Tri-State Area are frogs, and when I'm ruler, what am I going to do with all of them? I then came up with a solution. I'll donate them to a school that…" He leaned in close. "dissect them." He laughed. Perry grew wide-eyed for just a second, and then realized his mistake.

"But sir," Norm spoke up. "Won't all the students, and teachers that teaches that all be frogs, so that mean will they me dissecting themselves? I don't think that'll work." Doof slapped his forehead.

 _"Dummkoph_ ; that's right!" He looked at the robot. "Why didn't you tell me that when we were both in there?"

"Because I just thought of it, sir." Doof snapped his fingers.

"Then I guess I'll dissect them all!" He laughed and laughed.

"But sir, you hate to see a living thing's insides. Remember? You hated having forced to do in your secondary school." The doctor stopped laughing, reliving the painful memory.

 _"Uh, sir_? You know we can't see your flashbacks, right?" Doof went back into reality.

"Oh, right."

"So, what are you going to do with them all?" Doof shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

 _"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY_!" Buford sang as he dunked a basketball into the hoop.

"Good job, Buford." Phineas congratulated him. "We won!"

" _YEAH_!" The bully cheered. "In your _faces,_ loser extras!"

" _Uh, guys_?" Baljeet said, concerned. Phineas looked at him.

"What is it, Baljeet?" He wanted to know. Baljeet pointed to the drifting basketball as it drifted off of the moon. "The basketball is drifting away." Everyone looked at it, and gasped, except Buford.

"Hey, you're right. Hold on; I'll get it." And with that the boy bounced off after it, and grabbed it before it got even further away. "I got it!" His friends cheered as the red headed teenager floated back.

"How come you didn't think of that _before_ , Dinnerbelll?" Buford wanted to know. Phineas looked at him, confused.

"Think of what? Oh, the ball floating away?" Phineas shrugged. "I was a kid when I thought of it; our young brains aren't fully developed that we can't think of what will actually happen in reality. We'll move into the school gymnasium so we can put it to some use today."

"That reminds me; why _did_ we build a school on the moon? Who's going to attend?" Phineas shrugged.

"Well, if people live on Mars a few decades from now, why not the moon? This way, there will already be a school here when they come. There is already an American flag here."

"Well, what if they don't?"

"Then they don't."

There was a knock at the door.

 _"Hmmmm_ ," Doof said out loud, hopping to the door. "I wonder who that could be."

 _"Uh, sir_?" Norm pointed out. Doof looked down at himself.

"Oh yeah. I'm a frog. I can't open the door like this. Plus the doorknob's out of my reach now." He looked at Perry. "I think I know how you feel when things are out of your reach Perry the Frog. It's really frustrating." Norm was about to say something, when he didn't think it was necessary. He just went to the door.

"I'll answer it, sir."

"No." Doof said, quickly. "Just let the person come in." He hopped behind Norm. "Come in!" The door opened. Rodney walked in.

 _"Rodney_!" Norm said. He closed the door behind him. "It's so good to see you."

 _Rodney_? Doof asked himself. What's he doing here? I haven't seen the guy in about four years."

" _Yeah, yeah!"_ Rodney began. "It's good to see you too I suppose." He looked at the frog behind Norm. "I know that's you, Heinz." Doof hopped in front of his robot.

"You do?" He wanted to know. " _How?_ " Rodney sighed.

"Because Heinz, I know you. Plus you look like you in, you know, frog form."

"Oh. It's my pointed nose, isn't it? I think I saw a kid with a pointed nose once and he had a triangle head too. It was like, was it that one instrument called?"

"A Triangle?"

" _That's it;_ a Triangle, it was like a Triangle, only you know, with human flesh." He then changed the subject. "So, Rodney, what are you doing here? It's been like four years."

"Just checking up on you is all." Doofenshmirtz was confused.

"You are; why?"

"To see how my chum is doing."

 _"Chum_? We were never chums."

"Yes, I know. After I helped you; I was thinking we could be."

"You helped me; _how_?"

"With my Evilinizer. I turned you evil. You see, at the last L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N meeting, I just learned you turned nice. Up until then, since you were absent, I just figured your machines backfired and killed you, you know with you being so clumsy and all."

 _"Hey_!" Doof snapped.

"It's true, sir." Norm told him. "You are a bit clumsy." The doctor folded his arms across his chest.

" _Thanks._ Norm."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I guess not." Rodney cleared his throat.

" _Anyways_ ," He continued. "I didn't like that, so I turned you to you old self; clumsy and all." He did a bow. "You are welcome."

"So, _that_ is what the ray of light was from that hit the doctor!" Norm said.

"Yes…uh…"

"Norm."

"Yes, Norm. That is what it was."

"I never asked for this, you know Rodney." Doof said. Rodney looked at him again.

"I know." He responded. "But, aren't you glad that I did it? I saved you from doing good. Frankly, I don't know why you became the good guy. You can take over, or fail at, taking over the Tri-State Area again. Wasn't that your dream?"

"I guess, but I'm still mad at you. I'll be evil again when I'm good…er...bad and ready. You know what? I don't have to take this from you." He looked at his robot. "Norm, set the imprisoned frogs free." Both Norm and Rodney were confused.

"What are you doing, Heinz?" Rodney wanted to know.

" _Yeah, sir_." Norm added. "You told me to put them into the cage, now you're telling me to free them? Please explain."

"Plans change, Norm. I want to be good again. Plus, I made a promise to my daughter over four years ago." Dr. D replied. "And I intend to keep that promise. Unlock them."

" _Heinz_ ," Rodney said to him. "You don't know what you're doing."

" _No, no_. I _do_ know what I'm doing, and you can't change my mind." He looked at Norm. "Norm, I told you to unlock them."

"No; don't unlock them, Norm." Doof was mad, hands on hips.

"You don't tell Norm want to do."

" _Yeah_!" Norm put in. "He's my dad after all."

"Not helping, Norm. I'm not your dad." Norm frowned, looking ashamed.

"Yes, sir."

"And set them free." Norm was about to set Perry and friends free.

"No; don't set them free!" Rodney argued. Norm stopped, torn, not knowing what to do.

" _Do!"_

" _Don't!"_

" _Do!"_

" _Don't!"_

" _DO!"_

" _DON'T_!"

As the two were arguing; Perry had to think. Somehow, he had to get to Rodney's place, and destroy his machine. But, _how_? He had to get out, and he didn't know where Rodney lived. How was he going to do this?

" _DO!"_

" _DON'T_!" Norm, not able to handle this any more, dropped the keys to the floor.

"I can't take this anymore." Norm said. "What do I do; unlock them, don't unlock them. I'm done; you guys do what you want!" He ran off. Dr. D sighed. He picked up the keys.

" _Fine_!" He decided. " _I'll_ do it! And you're supposed to listen to your fath….maker, Norm!" The doctor hopped towards the cage.

"Don't open that door, Heinz!" Rodney said to Doof.

"Too bad; I am!" He opened it, and Perry and his friends hopped out. Perry smiled as Dr. D closed the door. Good job, Dr. D; you choose to be who you want to be! He then took this chance! He told Harry his plan, then hopped off.

" _GET HIM, HEINZ_!" Rodney ordered. "He's escaping!" He tried to get Perry, but the frog leapt over his head. Rodney cursed. Dr. Doofenshmirtz shook his head.

" _No,_ Rodney." He said. "I refuse. You can't tell me what to do; machine or otherwise; I'm a free man! Let my nema…I mean friend go."

" _Dang it_ , Heinz!" Rodney cursed again. "I'll do it myself!" He was about to get the agent, when he saw Perry fly off in his hover pack. Dr. D laughed.

"You're too late, Rodney!" He laughed. "You're too late; you won't get him now!" Rodney sneered. He stomped towards him, bent down so he was eye level, and pointed a mean finger at him.

" _Look, Heinz_!" He snapped. "This is _not_ over! I don't know how, and I don't know when; but this is not over!" Doof just laughed as Rodney went towards Doof's inator. He pushed it, and wheeled it towards the door. "Oh, and I'm taking this so you don't get any ideas." Norm opened up the door for him.

"Have a good rest of the day!" The robot told him. Rodney didn't say anything. He just wheeled the inator out the door. Norm shut the door after him. " _Boy,_ grumpy! Sir, you're still a frog. That might be a problem."

"I know," Dr. D said to the robot. "But, I think Perry the Frog is going to do something to change that."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling."

"So, where's Perry going?" Karen asked Harry. "Harry, what did Perry tell you?" And so Harry told his friends.

Perry floated in midair. He saw Rodney come out of the apartment, and walked off. The frog followed him, making sure he wouldn't get noticed.

" _Nah, nah_!" Buford taunted Phineas, blowing him a raspberry. They were playing dodge ball with form balls, and the two were the only ones left on their teams. Phineas had a dodge ball. "You can't get me!"

"Oh _yeah?!"_ Phineas challenged him. "Want to bet?" He threw the dodge ball with all of his might, but Phineas leapt into the air, dodging it. "Missed me!" Buford cursed to himself. He grabbed a ball, and threw it as hard as he could. Phineas was about to jump out of the way, when the ball hit him right in the face. The teenager fell onto the floor. Everyone but Buford gasped. He just laughed.

"Phineas; are you _okay_?" Isabella shouted from the sidelines.

" _We won; we won_!" Buford cheered with a fist pump. "Your team lost Dinnerbell because we won because of me! _WHOO; YEAH_!"

"Actually Buford," Baljeet spoke up. "You just made you team lose." Buford stopped, and looked at Baljeet.

" _What?_! I did not!"

"According to the rules you did." Irving pointed out. "You can't hit your opponent too hard, otherwise you're out." Buford stomped to Irving.

"You're just saying that because you don't like to see your idol lose, fan boy! We're not in school, so we don't have to go by the rules."

"Sorry, Buford." Phineas told him, standing up. "But, you did lose. You have to admit defeat. And this is a school; just not our school, so you do have to go by the rules, our rules!" Buford cursed again. Phineas' team all cheered, and ran over to him.

"This is such an _awesome_ day!" A teenaged boy said. "My team won, I went to the moon for a sports day, and we built the first ever school on it. This is the _best_ fourth birthday ever!"

"It's your birthday, Cameron?" Phineas asked. Cam nodded.

" _Wait a minute_!" Buford said. "Four- year -olds aren't allowed here! You're not four…you're uh, well, more then four!" Cam laughed.

"Okay, guilty as charged. I'm not four; I'm sixteen."

"Then, why did you say that you were four?"

"Because I'm a leapling." Buford was confused.

" _What_?"

"I'll explain this." Baljeet told Cam. He looked at Buford. "You see Buford, a leapling or leap day baby, is someone who is born on February 29th. It's very rare, because, you know, it only happens every four years."

"Or eight." Ferb put in. Cam nodded.

"He's right." Cameron explained. "Since I only had my actual birthday four times from when I was born, that's makes me four, even though I'm 16, get it?"

"It's really helpful when you're older." Phineas stated. "Because old people hate it when you remind them of their age. So instead of turning 100, you can say you're 25. because 100 divided by 4 is 25."

"And 16 divided by four is four." Cam added.

"Well, happy birthday I guess." Cam smiled.

"Thanks." Phineas looked at his watch. It was nearly seven.

"Okay," He said. "It's almost seven in Dansville. Dinner should be on the table any minute now. Let's all pack this away in the rocket, sing Happy Birthday to Cam, and go home." The teens all agreed, and packed everything up.

After they were done, they sang Happy Birthday to Cam, and flew back down to Earth.

Perry saw Rodney enter a mansion. His eyes widened as he noticed its enormous size. There was a fountain on the front lawn. Rodney lives in a mansion?! No wonder Dr. D hates him. He is what Dr. D was not. The frog flew towards the lawn.

He placed his jet pack behind some nearby bushes so nobody would notice. Perry hopped by the doors and looked up at them, scratching his chin. How would he get in? He then heard footsteps and hopped into the bushes again. He saw a man walk to the door, produce his keys from out of his pockets, and opened the door. This was Perry's chance! Before the door closed, the frog quickly hopped into the mansion, and hid behind a vase so the man wouldn't see him. After the man closed the door, put his keys away, and strolled off, whistling, Perry looked around. Where was Rodney's machine?

He heard a growl. He looked and saw Fluffy, Rodney's pet piranha, glaring at him from his tank. The platypus/frog put his finger on his lips, and made a shushing sound.

Fluffy didn't get the message, and resumed on growling. Perry went on.

Perry went through the whole mansion, going up and down on elevators, looking for where Rodney made his inzers, but sadly with no luck. Boy; Rodney has a huge mansion! He evaded all of Rodney's servants and maids in the meantime, including Chloe, Rodney's robot.

Perry felt like he was in the mansion _forever_! He was beginning to think. Is his machine even here? Would he find his inventing room? And even if he did, would it even be there? Or is he wasting his time? He just didn't know.

He was about to give up when he saw something as he passed a room. He retraced his steps, and looked into the room. There was a machine. Was that the machine he came here for? Having no time to think, the frog hopped into the room, towards it.

He then heard an alarm blare. He looked around, and dodged a laser that just went off. He dodged more lasers, and just narrowly missed a cage that fell from above. He got up, and ran towards the machine when robotic arms grabbed him, He struggled to get free, but the arms had a firm grip on him. He then heard a laugh, looked, and glared. It was Rodney.

"Trying to destroy my machine?" Rodney questioned. "I think not!" He snapped his fingers. "Chloe; put our trespasser on the table!"

" _Yes, sir_!" Chloe said to him. The robot stomped towards a white table, and placed Perry onto it, forcing him to lie down. Perry tried to hop away, when arm and leg restraints clamped onto his arms and legs. He was trapped! Rodney laughed.

"You won't be able to get away. Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He then picked up a scalpel from another table. "I'm going to cut you open, and pull your insides out." He laughed as Perry gulped. The mad scientist laughed as the animal struggled and struggled. "Don't worry; this'll only hurt a lot! By the way, why are you wearing a sombrero?" Perry didn't answer. " _Oh well_ ; it's not important. Prepare to _die,_ plat…frog!" He laughed and laughed as the scalpel went closer and closer to Perry's stomach. Perry gulped. Was this the end? He shut his eyes, not wanting to see, and waited for the end.

Then, all of a sudden, a long pink tongue lashed out, and snatched Rodney's scalpel from out of his hands.

" _Hey_!" He said in shock. " _What the_?!" He looked around, trying to find who snatched his scalpel.

"Looking for _this,_ Rodney?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz questioned. Rodney saw that he, as well as Norm, Harry, Maggie, and Karen, had entered his mansion. Dr. D was in front of him, brandishing the instrument in his face. Rodney growled.

"How'd you all get in here?" He wanted to know. "How did you get past all of my staff? Did you two beat them with violence?" Dr. D nodded.

"You bet we did! We punched and kicked them from left to right!"

"Even I did!" Norm put in. "I did good, didn't I, Daddy?"

"Yes, Norm." Doof said, irritated. "You did." Norm pumped his fist in the air in victory.

Doofenshmirtz looked at Rodney. "Anyways; we're here for Perry the Frog."

"Well, I'm about to dissect him." He grinned wickedly. "All of you are next."

"I don't think so. Now… _ATTACK_!" And with that, all of the frogs hopped towards Rodney. Rodney shielded himself.

"No, no, _NOOOOO!_! The frogs pinned him to the floor. Norm went over to Perry. He removed his restraints by using his saws.

" _There_ , Perry the Frog." He said, putting the away. "You are free; you are welcome!" Perry hopped down from the table, and hopped towards the inizer. Rodney saw this.

" _No_ ; you stay _away_ from there!" He pushed off the frogs from him, and ran towards his machine, but it was too late. Perry pushed the machine onto the balcony, and pushed it to the edge, and rammed into it until it fell over, and shattered into a million pieces (he knew that Rodney wouldn't install a self-destruct button on it). " _NOOOOOO!_!" Maggie pushed Doofenshmirtz's machine over the balcony too. " _NOOOOOOO_!" Rodney ran onto the balcony, leaned over, and saw the debris of both machines. He pounded the railing in frustration.

Doof, Perry, and the others then transformed to their normal selves. They all cheered. Rodney was about to grab Perry, when Dr. D punched him in the face. He fell to the floor.

"You _lost,_ Rodney!" He stated. "And _newsflash,_ your machine didn't work well, I'm nice again, and I'll stay that way for now." Perry strapped on his jetpack, and the other agents called for their hover cars by blowing their whistles. They then flew off. Karen was about to fly off when Dr. D approached her. The cat agent looked at him.

"Can I come with you?" He asked. "My flying vehicles are all in being repaired in the shop." The cat moved aside, and Dr. D got in.

"Thank you."

"What about me, sir?" Norm wanted to know.

"You can fly, Norm. Fly home!" Norm saluted.

" _Yes, Dad_!" Doof and Karen flew off. The robot jumped off the balcony, but not before punching Rodney himself, and went off. Rodney shook his fist in the air, cursing them all.

Perry came home just as the spaceship landed in his family's backyard.

"Remember whenever Candace saw our big projects," Phineas began telling his friends from inside the spaceship. "She would run in or call, and try to show Mom." Buford laughed.

 _"Yeah_ ; and she would fail miserably!" He sighed. _"Aw, good times, good times!"_

"You know," Ferb pointed out. "Now that I think of it; I think she was trying to best us because she was concerned about our safety. That, or she was jealous of us."

"Yeah!" Phineas agreed.

"So, what are you going to do with this spaceship?" Baljeet asked. "Are you going to lend it to N.A.S.A again?" Phineas shrugged.

"That, or lend it to a museum that needs it."

"You're so generous, Phineas. The red-haired teenager laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." They then got out of the spaceship. Perry chattered a hello. "Oh, there you are, Perry." He bent down and petted his pet. "How are you?" He noticed that he still had on his sombrero. "You still have your sombrero. That's cool."

 _"Phineas_!" His mom called. She poked her head from the sliding door. " _Ferb;_ _dinner_! I also have some good news for you boys!" She went back inside.

" _Ooh!"_ Isabella squealed. "Good news; I wonder what that is. I bet you can't wait, huh, Phineas?"

" _You bet_!" Phineas agreed. "I can't _wait;_ I'll tell you guys tomorrow at school."

"You better." They then all said their goodbyes, wished Cameron a happy birthday again, and then they all left. Phineas and Ferb went into their house, so did Perry.

Linda refused to tell the boys the good news until they finished their meals. So, the teenagers ate their dinner faster than they ever did before.

 _"Done_!" Phineas announced the same time when Ferb was done with his. "Now, are you going to tell us? I'm dying to know!" He looked at Ferb who nodded too. He looked back at his mother. "Ferb's dying to know too!" Perry chattered. "Oh, and apparently, so is Perry." Linda laughed. She looked at her husband who nodded. Linda looked back at the eager teens.

"Candace proposed to Jeremy." Phineas and Ferb gasped in delight.

"Candace and Jeremy are getting married?" Linda nodded.

"Your sister will take his last name."

"Yeah, I guess Candace Flynn-Fletcher- Johnson will be too many words." He looked at his stepbrother. " _Wow_ ; Ferb! You and I are going to be brother-in-laws!"

"Actually, I'll be stepbrother-in-law!"

"Right!" He looked down at Perry. "And I guess Perry will be pet-in-law!" Perry chattered as everyone laughed.

"What a thing to get proposed on February 29th!" Lawrence observed. "You don't get much proposals today."

"If we were in Ireland," Ferb began. "It'll be considered good luck when women propose to men."

 _"Cool_! Just think if they were to have a baby on this date!"

"Well, it's a possibility." Lawrence put in.

"So, what are we going to do the next leap day, Ferb?" Phineas asked as they were in their beds. Ferb shrugged. The lights were off. Perry was lying on the floor, between the two beds. "Well, whatever we do, we'll have the _best_ leap day ever; and the leap days to come!" And with that they went to sleep.


End file.
